In Love with a MemoryA Rose Weasley Fanfiction
by xPotter-Cullenzx
Summary: Rose Weasley, the daughter of Ron and Hermione,is happy. That is until a certain book is discovered in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and things that should have long been buried are dragged once again to the surface...
1. Chapters 1 & 2

In love with a memory-A Rose Weasley fan fiction.

Chapter one-A gloomy beginning

Rose Weasley looked up at her reflection, examining her features. It was a dreary Friday afternoon in mid October and she was in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. She knew that, back in her parents' days it was completely deserted due to the haunting of Moaning Myrtle. Although the ghost herself had not been seen since the day Lord Voldemort had been defeated, many people still saw the bathroom as a desolate place and chose to opt out of using it.

Rose however, had been using it since day one of her education and came frequently, whether it was to use its services or merely to think for a while. Six years on, she seemed to be using it much more than before.

Rose sighed. The beginning of her seventh year had been more than stressful. Her parents had split up over the summer-Ron's constant carefree attitude and refusal to care about anything had finally driven Hermione to her wits end.

This break-up could not have come at a worse time. Rose was due to start her N.E.W.T.S when she returned and she knew from her older cousins that this year would be her hardest. Her younger brother Hugo was due to start his fifth year, which also meant the beginning of his O.W.L.S. Both children were upset by this development and had led to very noticeable changes in their personalities. Hugo had gone completely off the rails-in the short time since their return to Hogwarts, he had had 7 detentions, been sent to the headmasters office twice and lost at least fifty points for his house. He had also started hanging out with some Slytherin 6th years, which displeased Rose greatly.

As for Rose herself, she had done the opposite of her brother. Previously, she had been a bubbly, cheeky girl. She had her mother's brain yes, but not her endearing attitude that she must work all day every day. She used to know how to have fun. Now, all she did was work and quietly too. She was withdrawn, rarely seen in the company of others and noticeably pale. She hardly spoke to anyone now and when she did, little about her feelings were given away. Her friends mostly left her be, not knowing what to say or do to help. The splitting up of parents was rare in the wizarding world and Rose found herself getting almost as many look and whispers as she imagined her Uncle Harry would have done in his school days.

The only person whom had stuck with Rose throughout the whole time was Scorpius Malfoy. Son of her father's previous arch enemy, it was ironic that they would get together. But he was hot, caring and very charismatic. Rose didn't care if he was a Slytherin-he was _her_ Slytherin. Despite the hard work and family troubles Rose was facing, he never failed to put a slight smile on her face, even now.

Her reflection showed this, the corners of her mouth twitching. It lit up her features, enhancing her natural beauty that was fighting to shin through. Rose could see it-the happiness buried beneath the mask. It was just a matter of how to get it to reveal itself again.

Rose's deep thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang from the corner of the bathroom, followed by a splat as whatever it was hit a small puddle of water on the floor. Rose whirled around instantly, her wand drawn instinctively. There might not have been a war in her time, but her genes taught her to always be on guard.

Rose's eyes scanned the still-empty room, looking for the culprit. After her initial defensive reaction, she was surprised when, at first, nothing caught her eye. Eventually though as her heartbeat returned to normal, they fell upon an old, battered black book.

Rose, looking around once more, walked towards it and picked it up. She leafed through it, realising it was a diary. Not only that, but it was empty. She flicked, further and further until she reached the back page and there, in small, slanted writing, surrounded in a flurry of hearts were the words;

_**This diary belongs to Ginevra Weasley.**_

Chapter 2-Terminus Dilligo

_**This diary belongs to Ginevra Weasley.**_

Rose's heart fluttered as she read this. Weasley. Her last name. And Ginevra…Ginevra could be the full name of one person and one person only. Ginny Potter. Her auntie, her Fathers sister, had kept a diary at school. And here it was, lying in Myrtle's Bathroom, over 25 years after its owner attended the school. And Rose had found it.

She felt the excitement that had been fluttering in her chest drop within seconds as she remembered something. It was empty. She laughed, bitterly. _Great Rose. You get all worked up over some stupid diary which has your aunt's name on .That's going to make EVERYTHING better._ She thought to herself. Shaking her head, she turned to leave the bathroom, sliding the diary into her robes as she went.

The afternoon went on with no other abnormal occurrences, except from maybe the fact that she was late for Potions. "Miss Weasley, would you care to tell us where you have been?" The sneering voice of Pansy Parkinson greeted her as she entered the dungeons. "Just in the toilet, Professor Parkinson." Rose replied, taking her seat. She enjoyed potions, but the newly employed Professor deeply enjoyed picking on her.

Perhaps it was her parentage-after all; Pansy had picked on her mother throughout their school years. She also enjoyed picking on Scorpius, although everyone knew why this was. Before he had met and fallen in love with his wife Ruby, Draco Malfoy had been involved with Pansy Parkinson. When he met Ruby and realised that she was his true love, he explained to Pansy that she was not and indeed had never been the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Needless to say, this had not gone down well and it is said that the teacher has still not recovered today. Therefore, Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man and woman Pansy had come to detest, was the perfect daily target for her crude bullying and experiments. The news that Rose and Scorpius were now an item was perfect for the teacher, for the two students she loved to hate were now combined. She made no secret of this fact and constantly exploited them together. Today, Rose knew would be no exception.

"Today we are going to be studying a potion most commonly known as the Lovers Hangman. The proper name for this is the Terminus Dilligo, which you will need to know at N.E.W.T level. It gets its name from the fact that it is the most powerful love potion antidote in potioneering history. So powerful in fact, that if brewed incorrectly it can turn even the most sweet of loves into a nightmarish combination from merely just a sniff." The professor's eyes skimmed over to Scorpius and back to Rose, a small smile on her face. "It is mandatory that you learn the dangers of potions, hence why it is on the curriculum at this level."

Across the room from Rose, Albus Potter rolled his eyes at her. He had definitely inherited his Father's hatred for the subject, despite being sorted into Slytherin house. It was through Albus that she had first met Scorp, as they had shared a dormitory for over six years now. She smiled lightly-she had always got on well with her cousin, another piece of evidence that not all Slytherins were bad.

The professor finished her lecture and began to assign them into partners. She knew from experience that Professor Parkinson would not put her and Scorpius together, but she hoped she may be lucky and be paired with _someone_ she liked. Perhaps Albus or one of her other friends. That would at least be better than a random person she didn't know. She watched in despair as Albus was paired with Frankie Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor and her two best friends, Alicia (Frankie's twin) and Elizabeth Thomas were paired together. Knowing Scorpius was out of the question, she turned desperately to the last remaining girl, whom she had never really made friends with, Charlotte Macmillan.

"I don't think so" drawled the Professor. Rose sighed. How had she known that was coming?"Miss Macmillan,you can go with Mr Thompson. Miss Weasley….you may go with Mr Malfoy." _WHAT?_ Rose thought,instantly suspicious. The teacher merely smiled vindictively and turned back to the blackboard. The potion was made without a hitch and although both were on high alert,nothing happened. The antidote could not have been brewed better and even Pansy,who was fast becoming the most widely hated professor, could not help but award full marks. The lesson was over,classes had finished for the day and the weekend could finally begin.


	2. Chapter 3An unwelcome visitor

_A/N- I forgot to add this at the beginning of my last chapter, but welcome to my Fan Fiction __ This is the first time I have written one or used the site for my own work so please bear with me. Last time I uploaded two chapters at a time, so both myself and you guys can get used to the characters. In future it will be one chapter at a time, though the length will vary depending on my brain^.^ I plan to update every few days at first, but this may change. Please comment and review, it means a lot._

Chapter three-An unwelcome visitor

As normal, everyone was desperate to get out of class, so the weekend could begin. Beside her, Roses friends were twittering on about their plans. "I wish it was a Hogesmede weekend" complained Elizabeth, whom everyone knew as Eliza. "I need to start my Christmas shopping soon." Rose smiled slightly-she had never cared for shopping, especially not now. Plus, it was only October. She hadn't even started thinking about Scorpius' birthday yet, which was November 2nd. "Yeah, because that matters. You know we have never followed the rules!" This made Rose smirk too, as she looked to Alicia. It was true-since their fifth year they had frequently broken the rules, sneaking out most weekends. It didn't please the Herbology professor at all-knowing his daughter was one of the biggest known party girls annoyed Neville to no end.

Rose was so lost in her own thoughts that it took her a while to realise Eliza was trying to get her attention. "Hello? Little Miss Dream World? Are you listening to me?" She asked, waving an impatient hand in front of her face. "We were asking if you are coming out tonight. A new bar has opened not far from here, the Raving Hag. It looks pretty cool, Alicia says." Rose sighed. Her friends asked her this every weekend and the answer was almost the same. "Well, you know. I would but I have-""Homework." Scorpius, Alicia and Eliza finished in unison. Rose shrugged. Yes, she used the same excuse every week. Yes, it was getting a little predictable. But she just did not feel like going out. Anyway, she wanted to look at that diary….

"You should go." She said, turning to Scorpius. "Just because I'm boring doesn't mean you have to be. Go out. Have fun. I'll be fine. "After a lot of protesting, her boyfriend gave in. It was decided that Scorp, Alicia, Eliza, Albus and Frankie would go out, leaving Rose on her own. _Perfect time to inspect the diary…_ Rose thought. The rest of the group went for an early dinner-Rose decided she would have it later, when everyone else had already had there's. She would rather be alone, then in the full view of the school. After kissing Scorpius goodbye, she retired to her dormitory, catching sight of her brother kissing some Slytherin sixth year. She scowled disgustedly and carried off on her way.

The Gryffindor Common Room hadn't changed at all over the years. There were still several sofas and comfy armchairs, all surrounding a roaring fire, which was always lit. It was completely deserted, apart from some first years that were sat gossiping and doing their homework. Knowing she wouldn't be disturbed for a long while now, Rose went up to the room she called her own.

Closing the door behind her, she sat down on her bed, retrieving the diary from her robe pocket. She grabbed her grand quill from the bedside table and opened on the first, clean page. Feeling foolish, she began to write. "_Hello. My name is Rose Weasley and I am seventeen years old." _She paused, wondering what to write next when it happened. Her words disappeared and in their place came some more, in tall slanted handwriting. She read on in astonishment…"_**Hello Rose Weasley. My name is Thomas and I am also seventeen years old."**_Rose gasped. There was someone _in_ the diary. Hand shaking, she took the quill to the parchment again. _"Oh…I didn't realise there was someone here.__ What are you? Who are you? How did you…" _Rose paused, fiercely crossing out the previous lines. "_How are you talking to me?"_ She wrote, awaiting another reply._**"Now now Rose. A magician never reveals his secrets. I might reveal to you, in time, how I am doing this. To tell you the truth, I am not entirely sure myself. For now though...tell me a little about yourself. I can tell you are a simply fascinating young girl."**_

This made Rose draw up short. Magician? Fascinating? Young Girl? They were the same age for goodness sake! Pausing to think before she wrote back, Rose tried to think logically. If this was some enchantment, somebody's idea of a joke, then there would be loopholes. Many spells existed to uncover things like this. She could tell, just from a wave of her wand if this was a prank. Taking it from her robes, she tapped the cover twice. "Spellious Revelious!" She commanded, waiting. When nothing happened, she frowned. Invisible ink, maybe? She began tracing it with her wand, cover to cover, being sure to follow every inch of the parchment. Nothing. Rose was dumfounded. There was nothing else she could do. It wasn't a fake. It wasn't a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product. To a witch brought up in a family like Roses, this meant only one thing. It was very very advanced magic. And not only that. There was something very, very sinister about this book. Dark magic.


	3. Chapter 4Falling

_A/N-So what did you make of the last chapter? Had you worked out the connection? What do you think Rose will do next and will she realise who it is she's talking to? There's only one way to find out...Here's Chapter Four! Bit of a time jump here,but that's because her perception of it is out too. You will see why in a ._

_P.S Like,Share,Comment and most importantly read please!:)_

_P.P.S I still own nothing. All rights to Rowling_

_~CrazyKindaGurl~_

Chapter Four-Falling

"Hello Rose. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

Rose smiled at the writing in her diary. It had been just over a week since she had discovered the book in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the same amount of time since she had been talking to Tom. She spoke to him at every chance. After that first night in the dorm,they had gotten to know each other. Their ambitions,their interests...everything. Her school work had slipped and so had her already-limited social life but somehow,Rose didn't care. Finally she had found someone she could talk to about anything,who understood her,who didn't judge spoke to him at breakfast if she could,during lessons and after school. If she had homework to do,she would stay up all night to squeeze in the precious time spent talking to him.

The night before,she had stayed up until the early hours of the morning,when she eventually fell asleep. She was so tired that,when it came to morning,she had to skip breakfast and rush to her first class. Now,she was sat in History of Magic,her copy of _The trials and struggles of Wizarding Law _open,the diary hidden inside of it. Beside her,Eliza was sat with her head on the desk,not listening to a word Professor Binns was saying,much like the rest of the class. It gave Rose the perfect oppourtunity to talk with Tom.

_"Of course i'm not,Tom. I just got up late. We were talking too long last night." _She wrote,smiling at the thought of him worrying.

"Of course you did. But it's not my fault. You could have gone to sleep you know."

_"yes,but I did not want to stop talking to you. If you'd only let me meet you then it wouldn't be so bad!"_

Rose was desperate to meet with her new found friend. She had been begging him for days...they were so alike in so many ways. It felt like they were destined to be together...'No!' Thought Rose. She was thinking of him like a...boyfriend...a partner,a soulmate. She had Scorpius! Tom was just a friend...a charming,caring,sweet little friend.

"Then meet with me." He wrote. Was he serious? It was like he could read her mind...

_"When?"_ She was starting to shake now...this had been happening a lot. She felt weak,like her head wasn't attached to her body...this happened when she spoke to him. Or rather,when she didn't speak to him. It was worse,the longer she left it. Sleep deprivation? Maybe. Her head span. She couldn't remember who she was or why she was there. She just wanted to see Tom. That was all...standing up hurridley,she knocked over her chair,alerting the ghost of Professor Binns. "I..I need to go to the Hospital Wing. I'm...ill. Not well." She was shaking still,her face even more pale than usual. "Why,yes Miss Weasley. Hurry along then." Packing up her stuff,including the diary,she rushed out of the room.

The corridor was spinning. She didn't know where she was going. _"Tom. I need to get to Tom."_ She thought and carried on going. She ended up on the third floor...and before she knew it she was in the bathroom,where she had first found the diary. She ran to the toilet,retching violently. Hands shaking,she took out her diary. _"Help...me..."_ She wrote in scribbled,shaky writing. The last thing she saw was her writing disappearing,showing nothing but a blank page. Then the darkness came and she was engulfed by its shadows. Rose Weasley lay passed out on the bathroom floor,diary in hand.


End file.
